bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Present
Not to be confused with Ornament Presents. A Present is an item associated with Beesmas. Presents were awarded by Bee Bear and Onett. After the 2019-04-05 update, you cannot obtain nor use any more presents. If you gave a present to any NPC other than Honey Bee (NPC), Gummy Bear, Sun Bear, Spirit Bear, and Bee Bear in game, you could have received a prize depending on the NPC. You can only give ONE present per NPC. To give a present to an NPC, talk to the quest giver of your choice when you have a present in your inventory. You will get a special dialogue before the usual dialogues. If you don't have a present, nothing out of the ordinary will happen. During the special dialogue, a prompt will pop up, and you have two choices: * Give Present to NPC - You will lose a present. Another special dialogue will reveal and you will get rewards after talking. Dialogue returns to normal on future visits. * Talk to NPC - This continues the normal dialogue for the NPC. If the present that was given to the NPC was not intended, rejoining the server would have escaped the dialogue. Locations Not only could presents be awarded by Bee Bear and Onett, but could also be obtained by finding present tokens which could be found around the map in different places. * Behind the presents that were by the Bee Bear during the Beesmas update. * On the top of the hive shop in the Badge Bearer's Guild. * Was inside the 30 Bee Gate with the Moon Parkour on the other side of the hat during the Beesmas event. PresentToken.png PresentToken2.png 20181220 184621.jpg Recipients * Brown Bear - Star Jelly, and Clover Field Boost x4. * Panda Bear - +5000 Honey, Rage Bee Jelly, x15 Stingers, x10 Tickets, and x4 Bamboo Field Boost. * Black Bear - Royal Jelly, Magic Bean, Glitter, 1,000 Honey, and x5 Sunflower Field Boost. * Science Bear - x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. * Polar Bear - x3 Oil, x10 Polar Power, Pumpkin Patch Boost x4, and x2,500 Treats. * Mother Bear - x25 Tickets, x50 Pineapples, x50 Blueberries, x50 Sunflower Seeds, x50 Strawberries, and Dandelion Field Boost x5. * Onett - x1 boost for every field, Glue, Oil and Enzymes Buff, x50,000 Treats, and 5 Magic Beans. * Gifted Riley Bee - x3 boost for every Red field, Red Extract Buff, and 5 Red Extracts. * Gifted Bucko Bee - x3 boost for every Blue field, Blue Extract Buff, and 5 Blue Extracts. * Stick Bug - 3 Enzymes, 3 Stingers, 3 Tickets, 33,333,333 Honey, starts the Stick Bug Challenge. Trivia * After giving a recipient their present, they were not able to receive another one. This prevents farming tickets, star jellies, treats and other items. * Honey Bee (NPC), Bee Bear, and Bubble Bee Man were the only quest givers that you could not give presents to, with Spirit Bear not in the game. * Stick Bug, Gifted Riley Bee, and Gifted Bucko Bee required a translator before giving them a present. * Onett could not be given a present immediately, requiring the completion of the Star Journey quest line to claim the reward. * On Christmas, Onett gave players a free present along with other prizes. The present was able to be obtained any day until the 2x event ended. To receive the gift, the player had to claim a hive during the 2x event. * There are 11 Presents in all: 6 from Bee Bear, 3 from locations, 1 from Onett from the Beesmas 2x event and one from the code ByeBeeBear (expired). However, only 10 presents can be used, with one extra. * Onett is the only NPC who could be given a present to that was also on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * Stick Bug was the only NPC who doesn't give any field boost when given a present. * After the 4/5 update, any present that was still in a player's inventory disappeared. * When the Beesmas event ended, the Present in the 30 bee area was replaced by an Enzymes token. Category:Items Category:Consumables Category:Beesmas